A Chocolate Mint on My Pillow
by R. Parker
Summary: Another day of ‘you run, I chase’ might become something more when Jarod and
1. Long Awaited Reactions

Disclaimer: I don't own the show The Pretender or any of the characters.  
  
Spoilers: Everything up to and including the last movie. (This is completely and totally a  
JMPR shipper story).  
  
Summary: Another day of 'you run, I chase' might become something more when Jarod  
and Miss Parker are forced to confront their feelings when their stuck together  
in a hotel room. JMPR all the way  
  
**This is dedicated to Jaclyn Parker. She inspired me to start writing. If she reading this, this is my first fanfic and i know its not the best but its a start right?**

Author's note: This is my first fanfic. This idea has been swimming around in my head  
for about 3 years now and I thought that I might as well write it  
down.

* * *

_**1:00 pm**_

_**Miss Parker's office**_  
  
Miss Parker was sitting in her office reading a memo when Broots and Sydney barged into her office.  
  
"Uh...Miss P..p..Parker, I think we ...uh... found Jarod and the lead is fresh," said a very nervous Broots.  
  
"Miss Parker, Broots is right." chimed in Sydney.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for Freud?! Tell them to prepare the jet!" said Parker, getting a little anxious about the possibility of seeing Jarod again. After their phone call after getting off the island more than a year ago, they hadn't even had a small lead on Jarod. The PTBs were starting to think that Jarod had finally decided to disappear for good.

* * *

_**7:00 pm** _

_**on the streets of Las Vegas  
**_  
Parker was chasing Jarod down a busy road. Broots and Sydney were too slow and couldn't catch up with the pair and the sweeper team that Parker had ordered wouldn't get there until the next day because they were having problems with their plane.idiots  
  
Jarod ran into a hotel and Parker was right behind him. He got into an elevator and the doors closed right in Parker's face. Before the doors closed, Jarod had that cocky grin on his face which he knew always got under Parker's skin.  
  
She decided that taking the stairs would be her best choice. She was damn lucky that she used to be in track in high school and that she was the best runner they ever had. She had an odd feeling that she couldn't explain that told her that Jarod would be on the 8th floor. She thought that it might be her inner sense. Whatever it was, she was right.  
  
When she got to the 8th floor, she saw Jarod running into a room and she was right behind him. She got into the room and the door slammed behind her. Jarod wasn't in plain sight so her gun was raised and she was in sweeper mode. She noticed a small movement in the corner of her eye.  
  
The movement had come from the bedroom. She walked in with her gun in hand, ready to shoot at Jarod.  
  
All of sudden, with a quick movement by Jarod her gun was out of her hand and now in his.  
  
"Now, now, Miss Parker, you should know better than to trust just your eyes." He said with the same cocky grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah, and you should know better than to aim a gun at me. And you , supposedly being the genius that you are, should also know that every person that has ever aimed a gun at me is either dead or never will hold a gun again." Bit back a very angry Parker.  
  
Right away, she made a move for the gun, but Jarod was too quick for her. In one quick movement, he had thrown the gun into the other room, spun her around to face him, put her against the wall and he was holding both her hands above her head with his left hand.  
  
"Well, well, well, this quite an odd perdicament we have gotten ourselves into yet again, isn't it?" said Jarod with the exact same cocky grin on his face.  
  
_**Jarod's POV (for a sec)  
**_  
He could tell that she was getting very angry by looking into her beautiful blue eyes_beautiful? Wait where did that come fro?. Oh, no, not this again!!! I can't be dealing with these feelings again! Its obvious she doesn't love me. Why do I continue to torture myself! What if...  
_  
_**Parker's POV (for a sec)**  
_  
She could tell that he was battling with himself in his mind about something. All of a sudden, he snapped out of his thoughts and what Miss Parker saw in his eyes reminded her of what she saw in them that night in front of Ocee's fireplace: It was raw desire.  
  
Jarod leaned in for a kiss, a short and gentle kiss, much like the one that they shared when they were children. He pulled awayand looked into her eyes. What he saw in them surprised him. He saw shock and then he saw her leaning toward him for another kiss. Thiss kiss was nothing like the previos one. It was pull of passion and desire, but Miss Parker pulled away**_. _**Jarod was about to ask what happened when she said....

_**To be continued**_

_**A/N: **What did Parker say? What would be Jarod's response? Will someone find them? Answers will be in the next chapter!!!  
  
I need reviews, lots and lots of them (plz weeping) I'll die without them!_


	2. You've Got Mail

**Disclaimer: See Part 1  
  
Chapter 2**

* * *

**_in the hotel room _**

**_Las Vegas_**  
  
This kiss was nothing like their previous one. It was full of passion and desire. But Miss Parker pulled away. Jarod was about to ask what happened when she said......  
  
"We can't do this!" said Miss Parker.  
  
Jarod had this shocked look on his face and he released Parker from his grasp. "Tell me that you don't want this. Say it! Just say it once and I'll leave you alone! Say that you don't feel it. That feeling that people call love."  
  
"Jarod, even if I wanted this, we can never have it. The Centre would never allow it. If they find out, they could use me as bait to bring you back or maybe even something worse." said Miss Parker on the verge of tears. She ran from Jarod to the door. She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.  
  
Jarod ran after her and pulled her elbow to make her face him. He continued, "You and I wouldn't be in that kind of danger if you would just leave the Centre and come away with me. I could protect. We'll disappear forever off the Centre's radar. They'll never find us. We'll be safe."  
  
"Jarod! The stupid door won't open! If this is part of your plan, I am gonna kill you!" That's when she realized that Jarod had a confused look on his face. He moved past her and tried to open the door. He tried but it wouldn't budge.  
  
Jarod turned back around to face Parker and was about to tell her that it wouldn't open when he saw her gun trained on him. He cursed himself for not getting rid of it when he had the chance.  
  
"Jarod, step away from the door!" said Miss Parker.  
  
"Parker, are you serious. What just happened in the other room didn't mean anything to you? Why are you so willing to bring me back to that place? We both know that once you do. They won't let you go."  
  
"Jarod......," Parker was about to reply when Jarod's computer said something.  
  
"YOU'VE GOT MAIL!!"  
  
Parker looked at Jarod with a suspicious look on her face. She pointed the gun toward Jarod's laptop, telling him to open his mail.  
  
Jarod obeyed and after he read what was in his mail, he looked back at Parker with a face that reflected anger, sadness, and pity all at the same time.  
  
Parker asked, "What is it!"  
  
"Parker, I was doing some work before this whole 'fiasco' happened. They said that you father had a very low chance of having children in his prime so I asked myself how was it that he fathered a child in his old age." said Jarod.  
  
"Are you talking about my little brother, Gabriel?" interrupted Parker.  
  
"Yes, and so I did some DNA tests on everyone that I thought would be the parents of the baby. It included everyone in the Centre including you and me. I just got the test results right now." Continued Jarod.  
  
"Well...." Said a very impatient Parker.  
  
"Well, the tests say that Bridgette and your father were not the parents. Bridgette was just a surrogate. You and I are the real parents." said Jarod. He was waiting for her reaction and he didn't have to wait long.  
  
**To be continued:  
  
A/N: What will Parker do? Tune in for the next chapter of "A Chocolate Mint on My Pillow"** ****

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR SHOUTOUTS  
  
mfkngst: Ah, thank you. I'll continue writing.  
  
ICD: You really think that it has potential? Ah, thank you. I know its short but I'm just starting. I'll try to make the chapters longer as I go on.  
  
Gemini-M- Thank you! Well, here's you next update.  
  
Parker'sPretender: Well, here's what Parker's gonna say. Oh, and by the way, I  
love the name. 'Parker'sPretender' ha,ha very clever. I completely love it.**


End file.
